


【超蝙】Balloonflower ABO（10）

by bulakasama



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulakasama/pseuds/bulakasama
Summary: 想看he的同鞋就可以停在这里了，后面会有番外，里面会有我喜欢的另外的一些想法。Thank you for watching!比心❤️





	【超蝙】Balloonflower ABO（10）

**Author's Note:**

> 想看he的同鞋就可以停在这里了，后面会有番外，里面会有我喜欢的另外的一些想法。Thank you for watching!比心❤️

他的发情期到了，自那天超人从魔法中苏醒过来后，情况便变得更加让他无计可施。克拉克甚至不知道用什么办法让阿福常常轻易放他随意出入韦恩大宅，好吧，这下他完全没有私生活可言了是吗？  
他懊恼地去翻找藏在酒柜机关里的抑制剂，他痛苦地皱着眉头，内裤后面越来越潮湿的触感让他难耐地哼了声。  
该死！他的抑制剂难道全被用完了吗，为什么一只都找不到？  
他咬牙正想打电话让老管家送一些过来时，却看到不知什么时候就站在那儿，背靠着门，手里拿着几管抑制剂的克拉克。  
“你……”  
他的话还没有说完，那个人便用热射线将手中的玻璃瓶弄碎了。  
“天……你该庆幸它们燃不起来，也不没有发生爆炸，不然，你就等着打一辈子工吧！”他看着罪魁祸首，气愤地说。  
“布鲁斯，这些东西你不可以再用了——虽然我没有想到即使你在发情期时也可以如此‘精神’——所以我就照我的想法来做了。”  
“你到底又想干什么？”  
在他说话的瞬间，超人便来到他的身侧，在他耳边用气音说着：“我要来采摘哥谭最美的花朵。”  
“克拉克你还要我怎么告诉你，这只是荷尔……”  
他下半句话被他腹部那股强烈的浪潮吞没，他夹紧了双腿，微微蜷起了身子。  
“布鲁斯……你这次的发情期来得可真厉害。”克拉克舔了舔嘴角，获取了空气中更多的信息素，“拉奥啊，你闻起来甜得快滴出蜜一样。”  
他慢慢地走向布鲁斯，双手掌着他的两肩，声音放得极轻：“我不会再强迫你了，布鲁斯，我再给你说一次，我真的想和你共度余生，我想要给你哥谭不会给你的一切，求你，接受我。”  
在这样的情况下，说这样的话，布鲁斯想若是他还有力气，他发誓一定会掏出氪星石打得他满地找牙。不过，他感到一点满足，因为这让人舒服的麦子味的信息素，温和得不带任何杂念的味道，让他选择不再怀疑这个男孩。  
他眉尾一勾，稍稍直起背，双臂顺势环在面前人的脖子上。  
"Mark me, Clark. "  
似失控了般，那个男孩在不到一秒的愣神后，猛地把嘴凑过去狠狠地吻上了他，他用齿贝轻轻啃咬他的唇瓣，再将那条湿滑的舌头探进他的口腔里，克拉克的动作不算生涩，但也说不上技巧深厚。布鲁斯却被他吻得喘不过气来，作为情场老手的他有些挫败。  
他能感受到那只宽大的手抚过他的脊背，停留在他的臀上，一下有一下无地揉捏，他现在只穿着薄薄的睡衣，而那条裤子早就和内裤被浸得服帖在他的屁股上，而克拉克的手指也一定染上了那些液体，他这样一想，本该尴尬的自己却流出来了更多的水。  
克拉克终于放开了他的嘴，继续吻着他的脖子和耳垂，他的手也开始变得不安分，他扯着他的格子外套——看来他今天是走的正门了——将它从那具强壮的身体上剥落，一只手抚摸着钢铁之躯的肩胛，另一只手揉着那头浓密的黑发。  
他知道不停有呻吟声从他的口中泄出，这让克拉克更加兴奋，这是他从未见过的布鲁西。他带着那个人一起倒在松软舒适的床垫上，而下一刻他拉开了布鲁斯身上的睡衣，露出那疤痕累累的肌肤，他的眼里满含怜惜。  
他衔住饱满胸口上的红点，他想若是他们有了孩子的话，这里便会有白色的甜蜜乳汁流出来，他觉得自己更加硬了。他的手不停地脱着布鲁斯的裤子，动作说不上粗暴也谈不上温柔，他实在太着急了。  
布鲁斯的阴茎也直立着抵着他的小腹，他俯下身子，用嘴将他的头部包裹起来，他细细地舔舐他的性器，这让布鲁斯全身都在发抖，他的味道除了麝香味外还有更加甜的信息素的味道。布鲁斯被吸得爽快极了，可能是因为alpha令人沉醉的阳光小麦的味道，这使他过快射了出来。他喘息着，却看到克拉克将口中的液体咽下喉头，这场面过于色情。  
好吧，遵循礼尚往来的良好教养，他软着身子将alpha推着半躺在床上，克拉克用手肘支撑着上半身，拉奥啊，他看见布鲁斯用那双指节分明的手拉开了他的裤链，从内裤里掏出了他的阴茎。  
氪星阴茎的尺寸真的过于惊人，他不知道上次自己是如何没在发情期的情况下吞下这个大家伙的。他侧着头轻轻舔舐柱身，就像是小猫用舌头去舔碗里的水一般轻柔撩拨，而后他正过脸，那根阴茎便靠在了他的侧脸上。  
“不得不说……你真的有一根让人羡慕的肉棒。”他眉毛挑着，眼里氤氲着水汽，该死的，真的想操得他肚子里全是自己的精液！可是他强忍着把他过快地吞入肚里的欲望，哥谭宝贝这样性感的表情真的太少见了，而且他很期待他将会如何享用自己的肉棒。  
布鲁斯用一只手扶着他性器的根部，嘴略带生涩地吞吐着他的阴茎，他大概不常和男性做这样的事，他的占有欲满足了几分。布鲁斯的动作突然顿一顿，他低下了头皱起了眉头，他第一波的热潮在体内炸开了，他可以感觉到自己那个器官正涌出大量的体液，他想要克拉克进入，无论是他的手指还是那根正被他握着的家伙。他知道他的思绪要被本能征服了。  
克拉克察觉到他的异样，他眼里的笑意要把他锁死在里面般。克拉克拉下他还轻轻握在自己性器上的手，与他十指扣在一起把他压在鹅绒的被子里，伸手探向他的后面。那粗长的手指顺着他粘糊的穴口慢慢滑进入，他不停吻着他轻松地加入了另外两根手指，它们在他的体内抠挖扩张着，他其实觉得他可以直接进去，把他撑得满满的。  
克拉克把他的腿开到极大的角度，那个粉嫩的小口便毫无防备地暴露在他的面前，他俯下去用舌尖舔舐他的穴口，布鲁斯觉得羞耻得很，他想要合上大腿，却被有力的臂膀压制着。  
他抬起头来给他一个满足的表情，嘴上是亮泽的水光，他松开了他的腿，将自己的裤子全部褪下，这样他们都坦诚相见了。  
他发现了克拉克的一些性癖，在前戏上超人总是会刻意放慢动作。他喜欢看他因为他而做出的所有反应。  
布鲁斯觉得自己真的快炸了，他真的想要到了极致，没有一丝抑制剂的控制，他的发情期太过于凶猛。  
“克拉克……”  
被叫到的人了然，他扶住自己抵在那个马上就要容纳他的地方，一口气慢慢地挺进去。  
“唔……嗯……好胀……”他睁大了眼睛，看着自己身上的alpha。  
“……痛吗？”  
他摇了摇头，不，这种感觉，让他的小穴痒得要命。但是超人在忍耐着，因为上次布鲁斯一直在喊疼。  
“你……动一动，我好痒……”他嘀咕着，这样的话他不敢相信会是从自己的嘴里说出来的。  
克拉克双眸闪动着，他再一次吻了布鲁斯。  
“哈，啊！”超人虽然是竭力克制着速度和力度，可是对于未经入侵过的omega来说还是太快太满了。  
“克……拉克，慢一些……”  
“你喜欢这样，我知道的。”  
他被顶得不停地向上挪动，克拉克则会抓住他的脚腕把他拉回来，室内一片暧昧的肉体碰撞的啪啪声。他将身子放低，将布鲁斯的两条腿环上自己的腰，他托着那浑圆的屁股带他起了身，克拉克就这样半跪在床上，将他的omega抱在怀中抽插。  
布鲁斯觉得自己可能叫得过于浪荡了，和氪星人做爱真的是这世上最棒的事情。也不知道明天该怎么面对老管家。  
“你走神了。”克拉克嘟着嘴有些不满。  
“没，没有，我在想你。”太过于羞耻。他现在连耳根都红透了。  
克拉克不以为然，换了个角度试探地戳弄他刚刚用X视线看到的隐蔽的小口，只是轻轻的一刮，布鲁斯便全身都战栗起来。  
“克拉克……”  
他继续顶着那个地方让它松懈防守，最后这个可怜的小口终于打开了一条小缝。  
“准备好了吗？”他问现在根本说不出话的爱人。  
他点点头，于是那根氪星阴茎长驱直入了omega最后宝贵的地带，同时张开了他的结。这里湿润温暖得让他像坠入了一汪热泉。  
“啊啊啊！”他omega的本能从未这样满足过，生殖腔被侵入的感觉强烈得让他流泪。  
而氪星人还在不停地抽插着，他吻掉omega眼角的泪珠，虔诚地献给他一个不沾情欲的吻。  
他的花朵只会对他一个人绽放。  
最后，当那股微凉的精液不断射入他的子宫时他再次达到巅峰，尖锐的犬齿同时咬进他的腺体释放alpha温和的信息素。  
alpha的结还未散去，过一小会就有一股精液继续射到他的肚子里。他被胀得哼了声，他正伏在克拉克的胸口上，钢铁之躯稍稍放软了一些让他可以舒适地休息一会儿。  
“布鲁斯……”超人的声音从头顶传来，从他的角度可以看到那个新鲜的牙印，布鲁斯嗯了一声算是回应，“你知道你信息素的味道是什么吗？  
是雨后潮湿的桔梗花的味道。”他从那个世界回来后便去花店买了这样一束花回来，每天给它细心浇水直到它完全枯萎，他也没有把它丢掉，他想他有一点了解到那个蝙蝠侠的心境了。  
“它的花语是永恒的爱。”他吻了那个人的汗湿的头发，继续说，“即使你现在不相信我，但是只要你肯给我机会我一定会证明给你看的。”  
布鲁斯慵懒的抬头看了他一眼：“我都允许你标记了，你还觉得我不相信你吗，外星人？”  
正文-end


End file.
